Friends with nightmares
by ShadowBunnyTheContour
Summary: WARNING STORY CONTAINS ABDL CONTENT every night the nightmares would come back and try and get him. Until one night he never the animatronics he once feared would be his new friends ONESHOT


**WARNING STORY CONTAINS ABDL CONTENT. MIKE IS 7 IN THIS STORY**

* * *

screamed as he stood up from his bed. Another nightmare, why won't they just stop? Why do they return every night? WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!?!

Mike sighed, he glanced at the clock that rested on his nightstand. 11:30PM, mike had another 30 minutes before the nightmares showed up. He needed to prepare, he can't let them catch him, who know what they'll do to him? Maybe it just better no to think about that.

He yawned as he stretched his arms and stood up from his bed revealing his star themed pj.

Mike took his worn out Freddy doll and hold close as pulled back one of the drawers form the nightstand and took the flashlights and spare batteries and placed them in his pockets.

Mike slowly went to the left door and flashed his light, making sure Bonnie wasn't there and did the same with the other door making sure Chica or her cupcake tried to sneak in. Even tough it still 11:30 they sometimes come out early just to get him, but he wasn't allowing with.

fter checking multiple times he sat in front of his bed and held his Freddy doll to his eye level "I guess it's just you and me" he said as he examined his Freddy doll "man you look terrible" he added, poking some stuffing inside the Freddy doll, as his finger trough the dolls fur. He got as a gift from his mom when he was a baby, it always helped sleep.

12:00AM

"It time" mike said to himself, clutching to his toy tightly. He ran to the right door preparing himself for the worse and surprisingly Bonnie wasn't there, and so was Chica, not even Foxy or the Freddles made an appearance. May was the day, the day the nightmares gave up. Mike smiled as he sat in front his bed "they finally gave up" he repeatedly said to himself, he finally won.

Mike rejoice unaware of the creature that lurked outside his room. It's blood red eyes glowing in the dark hallway, it's golden fur all ripped and torn, it's sharp teeth shined, ready to devour the child, with his signature purple bow and hat. He was by the name of Fredbear, and he wasn't alone with him was a brown bear, who looked identical to him except for his fur and black bow and tie. A purple bunny with a red bow and hat, a yellow chicken, with a torn up bib on her neck with the word "lets eat" spelled out, and a red fox dressed as pirate, with a hook .

"Shall we make sir?" The brown bear asked focusing his gaze on mike "no, not yet" the golden bear responded placing his arm on the bear's shoulder "so we're just gonna stand here glancing at the boy" the fox asked, with impatience in his voice "don't be hasty Foxy" the golden bear reassured "so how are we gonna distract the boy?" The purple bunny intruded wanting to get down to business.

"We need to get him to leave the bed so I need someone to distract while the rest of us surround him" the group stood there discussing the plan. Until they were ready to commence the plan "are you guys ready?" Fredbear asked glancing at his teammates and one by one they responded with a nod "let the fun begin" the golden bear said in deep voice, his red eyes glowed and in a blink of and eye they were gone.

Mike sat there talking to toy, pretending it was alive until he heard a noise, his ears twitched, glancing at the closet where the noise came. He grabbed his flashlight and slowly approached the closet door , and repeatedly flashed his light in the close, mike sighed, their were no signs of foxy anywhere. After finding nothing he went back to the bed, he stopped. He could hear the chatting of teeth.

He quickly flashed his light at the bed and was attacked by one of the Freddles. Dropping his flashlight he struggled to push hold the toy back, but was able the push the bear and ran straight towards the closet as fast as he could but was blocked by someone, as glanced and was greeted by foxy. Mike quickly got back to his feet and and ran toward the left door as fast as he could, as he opened it and was greeted by Bonnie the purple bunny. Mike quickly closed the door and ran towards the right door dodging foxy on the way and quickly opened but was blocked by Chica, she tried grabbing the boy.

Mike fell to the ground and was nearly token by Chica. This was it, this where ends, he had nothing to do but started crawling backwards, until he his someone, he glanced to non other than the golden bear. He bent down to the boys level, staring him with his blood red eyes, exposing his sharp teeth "goodnight" he said in a cold, deep voice, that struck fear into the boy. He chuckled as he grabbed the boy by the neck and pulled to eye level. Mike tried escaping but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do anything, it was pointless, he couldn't do anything, all that he could do was cry. As flowed from the boy's eyes, until his bawling his eyes out.

They animatronics laughed, expect for one. Fredbear stood there with the boy in his arm. For some reason he felt bad for the boy, he felt sympathy towards him. Foxy placed his arm on Fredbear's shoulder "what do you say we finish him?" The fox suggested "NO" the bear responded pushing away the fox's as placed the boy on the bed and sat next to him and soothed his back as the boy coughed.

The animatronics couldn't believe what they were hearing, why on earth would Fredbear spare the life of Mike? "What do you mean no!?" Freddy asked with anger in his voice as attempted to grab the boy, Frebear responded by slapping Freddy's hand away "no means no!" He yelled back as returned his attention to mike, who was still coughing.

"So be it then" Freddy said taking a step back and snapped his finger and with that Bonnie started charging toward the boy. Fredbear lifted the boy into his arms and with one punch knocked Bonnie out cold "Foxy!" Freddy ordered as he started charging towards Fredbear as Foxy followed. Fredbear swiftly leaned to the side as Freddy passed him and grabbed his brother by the back of his tie and threw him towards Foxy. Chica took this moment as she snuck up on Fredbear who quickly turned around and kicked Chica straight in the chest as she fell down on the floor. Fredbear sighed and glanced over at Mike "are you ok?" He asked, concerned for the little one.

Mike sat there in silence, not even daring to look at the Bear "you know you can tell me anything" he said trying to get the boy's attention "um..ca. you ch..change me?" Mike asked, (I should have said this in the beginning but Mike requires diapers, why you must ask? Because his incontinent, meaning he had no control over his bladder or bowel and hence the reason he wears diapers) his face blushing from embarrassment "of course" Fredbear replied as one by on one the other animatronics stood up. "Don't you even dare" Fredbear warned, as he glared at them with his blood red metal eyes.

The animatronics sat there in shame. "Now that you've settled down, i need you guy to do some stuff, Chica I need you to get him something to eat, Foxy get him something more comfortable to wear, Freddy go get him a bedtime story, and Bonnie prepare him a lullaby, now go" Fredbear ordered. One by one the animatronics left to fulfill theirduties.

The golden bear directed his gaze towards the boy "why don't get you changed?, shall we" he coed at Mike "okay"Mike answered with a low, but calm voice "the supplies are in there" he added, pointing at the bottom drawer.

Fredbear bent down and opened the drawer, revealing a bottle of baby powder, a pack of wipes, a pacifier and an open pack of of diapers. He grabbed the supplies, including the pacifier and placing them besides the boy. Mike was staring to feel nervous, the only people who changed his diaper was his mom, dad, sister and occasionally his brother.

Fredbear noticed the boy's panic as simply replied by shoving the pacifier on his mouth "don't worry, I'll be quick" he assured as gently pushed Mike's chest, so he was resting his back and the bed.

Out of instinct, Mike started sucking on the pacifier. Fredbear smiled as he pulled down his pj, revealing a soaked diaper. The bear started untaping the boy's diaper and lifted the boy's leg and wiped his bottom down with some wipes and slipped of the wet diaper. As he grabbed a fresh diaper from the pack, it was decorated with babyish design of Fredbear and gang's faces. As he unfolded the diaper and laid it underneath Mike, as he opened the bottle of baby and started covering Mike's private area in a cloud of powder. As he placed the bottle of powder with the rest of the items and pulled up the front of the diaper and taping the side tightly.

"And we're done" Fredbear as he took a step back as Mike stood up and glanced at himself before tightly hugging Fredbear "thank you Fredbear" he said as he tightened his embrace on the bear. The bear smiled and ruffled the boy's hair "anything from for my little boy".

Foxy returned with a piece of clothing in hand "I found something for him the wear" he said handing the piece of clothing to Fredbear. The bear unraveled the clothing to reveal a blue bear kigurumi.

Fredbear laid the kigurumi on the bed and removed his shirt, exposing his body to the two animatronics. Mike sat there embarrassed looking away form the two animatronics. "Don't be silly Mike" The golden bear said as he tickled Mike as he blurted into a laughing fit, pushing the bear's hand until Fredbear finally stopped.

"Time to get you dressed" He coed as he lifted Mike into his and helped him into the kigurumi and zipped it up. "Don't you just look adorable" Fredbear coed as Mike stood, blushing brightly. "Sir?" Chica interrupted, poking her head trough the door. "Yes Chica" Fredbear replied focusing his attention on the chicken "all I could find was a bottle of chocolate milk, is that alright?" She asked "I donno? Is it okay with you Mike?" The bear asked bending down to Mike's eye level. Mike slowly nodded and with Chica toss the bottle to Fredbear and easily caught it with on hand.

"Freddy have you found a bedtime story yet?" Fredbear asked his brother "yeah found one" the brown bear responded as he stood up from the nearby bookshelf and sat down on the bed and handed his older brother the book "Bonnie get ready with that lullaby" he added as Bonnie stood from the corner , where he was making the lullaby and sat on floor, resting his back on the edge of the bed and laid his guitar beside him.

"Are you ready for story time?" Fredbear asked as he glanced down at the boy, "no" Mike said as he hung his head low "what do you mean no?" The bear asked with worry on his voice, as he glanced down at the boy "I can't find teddy" he replied tears forming in his eyes. "Hey don't worry will find, him okay?" The bear reassured wiping Mike's tears with his hand.

And with the animatronics searched the room looking for Mike's teddy bear. They searched for what felt like hours, but with little luck. Until Bonnie checked under the bed "guys, I think I found teddy" he announced as the rest of the animatronics and Mike gathered around Bonnie "but he's not looking so good" he adde as he pulled out a torn up Freddy doll. Half of its chest was torn open along with several other tears in its arm and legs, it hat was completely gone and one his eyes was dangling from a single piece thread. Mike stood as tears started forming in his eyes as he started crying "don't worry we can fix this" Fredbear reassured as he liar Mike over his shoulder and started slowly stroking his back "how?" Mike asked as his sobs turned into soft hiccups. The bear stood with the boy in his back trying to think of a solution, until it hit him "I think I have another stuff toy" Fredbear mentioned as Mike glance at the bear "really?" He asked and the bear slowly nodded "stay here while I get the the toy" he said as he placed Mike on his bed and left the room to retrieve the said toy.

Mike sat there with the other animatronics as silence filled the room. They sat there awkwardly. Until Freddy broke the silence "hey" he said getting Mike's attention "so..sorry about before, yo..you know about trying to take you and stuff" he added ashamed of his own actions. Freddy felt a pair of arms around his neck and turned around to see Mike hugging "you're forgiven" he said as Fredbear returned with something in hand "glad to see you guy finally getting along" he said as he sat down at the edge of the bed as Mike let go of Freddy and scooted towards Fredbear.

"What's that?" Mike asked with anticipation as Fredbear opened his palm revaluing a plush version of him "what is it" the boy asked as he picked up the plushie and held it out "it plushie of me that was made back in the day" he said as glance at Mike who just sat there amazed to see the toy "and the best part is when you squeeze it's belly it light up for a certain amount of time" he added as Mike gently squeezed the plushie's chest and was astonished to see it glow "do you like it?" Fredbear asked as Mike replied by hugging Fredbear tightly "i love it" he said.

Fredbear smiled "I'm glad you do, I think it time we get you do bed" he reminded as lifted Mike, laid down on the bed and sat Mike done on his lap as he grabbed the bedtime story and place the bottle in his mouth as Mike started suckling as Fredbear opened the book and started reading book.

"And they lived happily ever after, the end" Fredbear ended as closed the book and Mike let out a coupe yawn as Fredbear placed the book on the nightstand and Bonnie started playing a soft tune on his guitar as Freddy hummed until his humming turned into soft words as he sung and Chica sang backup as Mike eyes started getting heavy "goodnight Mike" Fredbear whispered as Mike fell asleep.

Mike awoke with a ray of light shining in his eyes. He stood up and yawn and stretched his arms as he glanced around his room. No sign of any of the animatronics. Was it all I dream? Mike pulled covered to reveal the blue bear kigurumi he was wearing and found the Fredbear plush beside him. So all of it was real. He smiled as he stood up and grabbed his plush as he awaited for the night.

12:00 AM

Mike sat up and glanced at his clock on the nightstand. He stood up and grabbed his flashlight and excitedly ran towards the door and flashed the hallway. No one was there, his smile turned into a frown. They left, they left him behind. After feeling like someone actually cared for him and the next night they left.

He sat down beside the door. As he curled into a ball position and started crying his eyes out. They never really cared for him, they were just making fun of him, toying with him like a puppet, like he was just they're toy.

"Mike?" A voice said as the door opened. Mike glanced up to see Fredbear, Fredbear! "Are you ok Mike?" He asked as he bent down and was met with a tight hug from Mike "is everything okay?" He asked and Mike simply nodded "then why were you crying?" The bear asked. Mike stood there silence before answering "I thought you left me" "why would you think of that?" He asked as he Fredbear glanced at Mike "I donno" Mike shamefully answered "what for whatever reason it was, were never gonna leave you, no matter what happens" the bear reassured "promise?" The boy asked holding up his pinkie "of course" Fredbear reassured holding up his pinkie and promised

"Are you wet?" Fredbear asked lifting the boy, Mike slowly nodded "well how bet we get you changed and into something more comfortable?" The bear asked and the Mike simply nodded. And with that Fredbear laid Mike on the bed and grabbed the required supplies as Fredbear removed Mike's short and untaped the old diaper, wiped him down, powdered him, and placed him in another diaper.

Fredbear left to grab the boy something to wear as Mike stood up and Fredbear returned with a starry with footed sleep with a big star in the middle in hand and removed his shirt and helped him into the sleepy, zipped it up and clipped a pacifier on the sleeper and popped it in his mouth.

Fredbear lifted Mike into his arms "the other are waiting for at the living room are you ready to watch a movie?" He asked and Mike simply nodded as Fredbear and Mike left the room to meet with the others.

* * *

 **Wow. For a long shot this was pretty long. I guess you could call it a long shot *ba dum tss***


End file.
